Behind the Sand and Shadow
by DemonShadow Guardian
Summary: One girl with a heart of stone and a past filled with blood befriends the ninja of Konoha. But she has a terrible secret that may ruin their friendship. When she meets someone else with a past similar to her own, what will happen? GaaraOC ShikaOC SasukeOC
1. Epilogue: Darker than Shadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Only the OCs.

Summary: One girl with a heart of stone and a past filled with blood befriends the ninja of Konoha. But she has a terrible secret that may ruin their friendship. When she meets someone else with a past similar to her own, what will happen? Will they understand each other's pain or will they mistrust each other out of old habit? GaaraOC.

Note: I am fully aware that my character is Mary-Sue and this is a self-insertion. No flames please, I'm easily offended. I'll reiterate. MY CHARACTER IS A MARY-SUE AND IS A SELF-INSERT! There, now you have fair warning. Don't like it, don't read it. Now on to the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heat washed over the small village as night fell. The crescent moon was hanging high on the horizon, stars blinking in and out as the clouds passed. The village of Kurogakure was just waking up, despite the time of night. Kuro was a simple village with several small families and few noteworthy buildings. The houses themselves were small, but comfortable, each one only one story tall and able to accommodate at least five people. The tallest building was the Kuraikage's office, which was three stories tall and always bustling with activity, the Kuraikage always busy with paperwork on the top floor. The stores that lined the busiest of streets began turning over their 'closed' signs to invite customers.

The villagers wore mainly black, as if the entire population was mourning a death. They made way, parting the crowds to avoid one particular villager. She gathered fearful stares and hateful murmurs as she passed. She was a young girl, who looked a little older than twelve, walking through the streets with her arms crossed against her chest, her piercing green eyes gazing at the faces she passed, set in a glare. Her long, straight black hair framed her face, giving her pale skin a haunting appearance. She wore all black, baggy pants and tight shirt, barely visible under a long trench coat that whipped lightly in the wind, her boots thudding on the hard pavement, fingerless gloves that reached all the way to her elbows were hidden clenched. She sighed slightly, her thin lips parting as the air escaped from the depths of her chest as she heard, more than saw her sibling approaching her.

Her sister had long blonde hair with playful blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She wore a black shirt, a red dress, with slits from the waist down at the sides, that reached past her ankles, brushing against the sides of her black shoes, which were hidden beneath the black pants she wore under her dress. She looked to be much younger than the fear-inducing girl.

"Um, Azrix, can I have a some money so I can buy a doll that I want?" The young girl whispered shyly.

Azrix looked down at her sister without emotion, her green eyes blank. "How much is it?" Her voice was strong and demanding.

"I didn't get a chance to see it." The blonde child shuffled her feet as Azrix began walking to the toy store before she could finish. "Are you going to buy it?" She asked excitedly, clutching at the long black trench coat that her sister wore, keeping the coat from flapping in the night wind.

"Yes." Azrix said shortly, walking up to the counter and reaching in her pocket to get the money. As she put the money on the counter, the clerk looked over his shoulder at the sound of a customer's arrival. His eyes widened when he saw who it was. "I- I'm sorry. We aren't open yet. Come back in a few minutes." He stuttered as he bowed to the girl that was a fraction of his own age.

"You're open now." Azrix glared, ice lacing her words. She didn't even look at her sister before asking. "Kai, which doll did you want?" Azrix crossed her arms against her chest again, emotionless as she addressed her sister.

"That one." Kai pointed shyly to a large, ragged, teddy bear behind the man.

"I'd like to buy that doll." Azrix nodded to the man.

He bristled. "If you are going to tell me how to run my shop, you can leave. We aren't open yet, and there is no way I'm serving you." He spat.

Azrix glared. "Kai, cover your ears and turn around." Her little sister did as she was told; cupping her hands over her ears and clenched her eyes closed. In a split second, Azrix had the clerk leaning over the counter, her pale hand wrapped around his neck. "Now, listen, you half-wit bastard. I don't care if you don't serve me, but don't bring Kai into this. Now when I let go, you are going to get that doll, take my money, keep the change, and go about your day. And if I don't get that doll three seconds after your neck leaves my hold, I'll rip off your eyelids and feed them to you through your own ass. Got it?" She growled through gritted teeth. The man nodded as his eyes bulged from the threatening gaze Azrix gave him. "And if you should hesitate, even for a second, I'll strangle you with your own intestines before you can even blink. Now go." She pushed him away and folded her arms across her chest again, her green eyes narrowed as the burly man grabbed the bear, his hand shaking as he handed Azrix the toy.

Before another word could be spoken, she had grabbed the doll, turned, and pressed the bear against her sister's chest lightly.

Kai opened her eyes and grabbed the bear happily, a grin on her face. "You got it?" She looked up at the older girl.

Azrix nodded before picking Kai up by her armpits and putting her on her shoulders. She continued walking as if nothing happened, leaving the shop behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That morning, when everyone had went to sleep; Azrix was awake. She paced the room of her house, chewing absently at her fingernails. She stopped, grabbed the paper at the table, and reread it again. The letter read, '_Azrix, you are to go to Konoha for three years for extensive training in the ninja arts. You must leave by nightfall. Signed, Kuraikage._' Azrix growled and slammed the paper on the table again, cursing the Kuraikage and the stupid mission she had been assigned.

"I better leave a note for Kai." She grabbed a paper and the nearest pencil, scribbling madly.

When she finished the note, she grabbed her pack and opened the door to her house, never looking back.


	2. Chapter 1: Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. However, the OCs are mine. ('Cept for Kai. She belongs to my sis. Oh, and Acteon is my Bestest friend's. :3)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three Years Later…

Azrix sighed, bringing a kunai out of its pouch and twirling it in her fingers. Her green eyes slowly closed as she yawned, rubbing her eye lazily.

It was noon in Konoha, the sky bright, and the villagers bustling.

"Hey, Azrix." A calm voice said from behind her.

Azrix didn't turn or hesitate before greeting the figure. "Hello Shikamaru. I'm surprised you aren't staring at clouds right now. It is noon." She flicked the kunai at the ground and it stuck point first in the dirt.

"I'm surprised you aren't involved in the fight." Shikamaru pocketed his hands and looked up at the sky.

Azrix leaned back and raised an eyebrow at him. "A fight? Where? How many people? Do they look mean?" Her eyes seemed to brighten.

Shikamaru sighed. "In the alley not to far from here. It's Naruto and some strange Sand ninja. One of them looks pretty big."

Azrix grinned darkly. "Sweet. I'm there." She stood quickly and jumped to a nearby roof, searching for any sign of a battle.

Her eyes narrowed when she saw a tall, black clad boy pull off a large object that was wrapped up. She gripped the edge of the roof tightly, bony knuckles turning white. She was about to interfere when she sensed a new presence.

It was strong. Drenched in death that spoke of the shedding of blood, the absence of feeling. Her green eyes flicked toward a tree parallel to her and saw a tendril of sand as another boy appear upside down on a tree branch beside Sasuke. He had messy dark red hair, almost maroon, with pale, emotionless teal eyes that were lined with black to show insomnia and no eyebrows. He wore mostly black with the exception of a white sash and a giant gourd strapped to his back. What was most interesting was the red kanji on his forehead above his left eye that read 'love'. His arms were crossed against his chest as he calmly addressed the older boy with the odd black suit.

Azrix had to strain her ears to hear. "Kankuro, back off. You're an embarrassment to our village. Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here?"

The boy named Kankuro seemed taken aback by the redhead's presence. "H-Hey Gaara. These guys started it. See, here's what happened-" Kankuro began.

Gaara cut him off with a glare. "Shut up. Or I'll kill you." He seemed serious.

Azrix smirked. _He talks tough. I wonder if he can back it up._ She thought as Kankuro put up his hands in surrender.

"It was my fault Gaara." Kankuro stuttered.

The blonde girl beside Kankuro stepped forward. "Yeah, we're sorry Gaara."

Gaara ignored them and turned his attention to Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and the Ninja squad. (Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon) "Excuse them, you guys."

Sasuke stood, keeping his eyes on Gaara.

Before Sasuke could move another inch, Gaara disappeared in a flurry of sand and reappeared next to Kankuro and the blonde girl. He straightened and faced his teammates. "Let's go. We've wasted enough time here." He began walking toward the end of the alley as Sasuke jumped down from the branch.

"Hey, you, what's your name?" He called.

The blonde turned and blushed. "Who? Me?"

"No, the one with the gourd on his back." Sasuke said bluntly.

Gaara turned and responded without emotion. "My name is Gaara of the Desert. And yours?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." He said proudly.

From the roof, Azrix scoffed at the raven haired boy below.

Naruto blurted. "I bet you're dying to know my name?"

"I couldn't care less." Gaara turned again. "Let's go." He ordered to his teammates as he jumped into the air and disappeared among the rooftops. Just before he completely disappeared his teal eyes locked with Azrix's. Until their stare was obstructed and she left, whirling around quickly, causing her trenchcoat to flap upward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Azrix stalked angrily into her apartment later that day. At night to be precise.

Her roommate, Acteon, was sitting on the couch, polishing a katana. When Azrix slammed the door, Acteon turned her head, an eyebrow raised. "I hear you almost got in a fight."

"It wasn't much of a fight. More like a very angry discussion. And halfway through some guy came in and scared the crap out of the big guy! That's my job!" She threw her hands in the air angrily.

"Was Sasuke there?" She asked quickly.

Now it was Azrix's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Yeah, he was."

Acteon smiled to herself. She had had shoulder length brown hair and ice blue eyes. Freckles dotted the area around her nose. Her skin was tan, covered by baggy clothes.

Azrix rolled her eyes. "I'm going back outside to take a walk." She huffed and left the apartment as quickly as she had entered. As she walked, she began talking to herself. "Wow, that wasn't totally pointless." She said sarcastically. "I go in and come right back out." She continued talking, her hands shoved in her pockets. She stopped suddenly, and looked up at the sky. "And now I'm talking to myself." She sighed and sat down on a bench, her favorite bench that she always sat at when frustrated. She closed her eyes and began to meditate, slowing her breathing and clearing her mind. Until she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara watched the moon ascend as the stars began to flicker into existence. He allowed his mind to wander until he heard a voice from below.

"And now I'm talking to myself." The figure sighed and sat down on a nearby bench. Gaara could barely see the person, were it not for the pale, ghost white skin. The dark clothes made her almost indecipherable from the shadows.

Gaara only recognized her from the fierce green of her eyes. Which he only got a glimpse of before she closed them.

_This is that girl I saw as I left the alley the Uchiha was at. _He glared at her.

Shukaku began screaming. _KILL HER! SOAK UP HER BLOOD WITH YOUR SAND, GAARA! DESTROY HER!_

Gaara closed his eyes and grasped his head in his hands.

_Get out of my head!_ He tried to block out the demon's raving.

_KILL HER BEFORE SHE GETS A CHANCE TO KILL YOU!_ Shukaku retorted.

Gaara screamed out loud this time. "Get out of my head!"

Azrix's eyes snapped open, her pupils dilated, and the fierce green flashed golden when she saw Gaara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DSG: Ooh! Someone just woke up from her nappy bye and is a tad bit cranky! But why did her eyes turn gold? Find out next chapter! ;3 MWAHAAHAA!

Gaara: Would I really scream 'get out of my head'? Honestly now. For that matter would I even approach you? Didn't think so.

DSG: Shut up! Or it's back to the closet for you my ebil sand panda. :3


	3. Chapter 2: Close encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Though I/my friends/sibling own the OCs. :3

Review responses:

Hitomi-Catheran: Yeah it's following the real story and yes Acteon is the girl on gaia. Uhm…Everything else you'll have to find out. ;3

Gaaraslady: Here ya go!

Cassie291: Yupp this is me. Thanks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(A/N: Hmm. I found a flaw. Let's just say Gaara is on the ground in front of Azrix. Because… I dunno. He jumped down or fell or something. I'm too lazy to edit it. -.-;;)_

_Gaara screamed out loud this time. "Get out of my head!"_

_Azrix's eyes snapped open, her pupils dilated, and the fierce green flashed golden when she saw Gaara._

Gaara entwined his fingers in his maroon hair and growled. his black rimmed eyes clenched shut, the veins in his neck bulging, as if in pain.

Azrix bared her teeth, stood, and threw back her fist all in one motion. When she went to punch him in the jaw, a tendril of stand reached up and took the hit. "What the hell?" She hissed as the sand fell. When she finally noticed her surroundings she used another tactic. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Her scream seemed to echo.

Gaara blinked, as if a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He looked up and saw her eyes. Still glowing gold. Gaara stood straight, glaring at the older girl. He was prepared to use Desert Coffin when he heard another voice.

"Azrix!" Acteon ran toward them.

Gaara gave the golden eyed girl a final glare before disappearing in another flurry of sand.

Acteon drew her katana, facing Azrix as if they were enemies. She was dressed in her pajamas, the only sign she had slept was through her messy, bed-tangled hair. "What happened? I could sense you in my sleep." She panted as Azrix's eyes faded back to the normal piercing green and her pupils widened.

"It's alright Acteon." She shook her head. "I was just startled."

Acteon raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"I fell asleep on a bench and woke up to hear someone screaming. I didn't see who it was but I felt sand." Azrix seemed confused.

Acteon sighed. "So long as you didn't change."

Azrix smirked and nodded.

Acteon began walking back to the apartment, sheathing her katana. "Let's go. I'm still tired."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara was back on the roof, listening to their conversation.

_What does she mean change? _Gaara thought as his pale green eyes narrowed.

_Good thing you teleported when you did._ Shukaku stated.

Gaara barely recognized the demon's voice when he wasn't screaming to kill somebody.

_Why would I have needed to teleport? I do have my sand. _Gaara retorted as he began to contemplate whether or not to kill the strange girl now or save that task for later.

_I recognize her eyes._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DSG: Sorry this chapter is so short you guys.-.-;; I wrote it in my creative writing class and I have a tad bit of teh writers block at the moment. Now back to nonsense:...Gasp! Shuka-kun recognized her eyes? What could this mean? OMGLOLWTFBBQ!

Gaara: I ran from you. -.-

DSG: Nuh-uh. You teleported. ;P

Gaara: Same thing. -.-;;

DSG: That's it! I'm getting the gag!

Gaara: 0-0;; gulp


	4. Chapter 3: Cold as Ice

CHapter 3: the chunin exams

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Though I/my sis/my best friend own the OCs.

Note: I'm just going to go straight to the chunin exams. This chapter is going to have a lot of gore and very discriptive torture. Not for the light of heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Azrix sighed, leaning against the wall as she crossed her arms against her chest, closing her eyes in thought. The large room was loud, the other participants in the chunin exams talking over each other.

One of Azrix's teammates, Renjiro, gave her a sideglance. He was tall, with short brown hair and a calm face, tan skin, and brown eyes, keen with intelligence. He wore a black short-sleeved shirt and baggy beige pants, his hands wrapped in bandages. "What is it this time?" He asked in a low, gruff voice.

"Just waiting for my chance to kill somebody." She said casually, as if it was a normal response.

"It'll be a while." Tanjiro, her other teammate, also Renjiro's younger brother, said with a smile. Tanjiro was much like his brother, but with long brown hair. He wore the opposite of Renjiro, a white shirt and black shorts.

Azrix nodded, picking at her fingernail absently, waiting for the chunin exams to start.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A.N.: In the meantime, Naruto and his team come in and you hopefully know what happens then. Nothing worth writing happens in the written test. So I won't write that part. Now the story picks up at THE FOREST OF DEATH! BWAHAHAHAHA! -cough-)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Azrix and her team were at gate 34, waiting patiently for the gates to be opened.

Tanjiro poked at his pocket, making sure the Earth scroll was still there.

When the gates did open, Azrix bolted into the forest, staying in the canopy of the trees, followed closely by her teammates.

Renjiro ran up beside her with an arched brow. "Shouldn't we wait and hang back for a while? A lot of the other teams are going to be rushing forward."

Azrix gave him a menacing glare. "That's the point, dumbass." She hissed.

Tanjiro clenched his fist. "He is right, Azrix. We aren't as strong as you. We won't be able to beat everyone we come up against."

Azrix stopped and faced him, balancing easily on the branch. "Do you want to second guess me? I could kill you both right now. And I just might if you don't shut the hell up and follow my lead." She glared at them both before turning on her heel and crouching to jump to the next branch.

Renjiro spoke up. "We are staying behind."

Tanjiro flinched at his brother's announcment.

Azrix straighted, her back still facing them. "Then give me the scroll." Azrix put up her open hand to signal Tanjiro to give it to her. Tanjiro complied, tossing the Earth scroll to her. She caught it with a smack and put it in the pocket on the inside of her overcoat. "You two can catch up to me when you grow some balls." She didn't give them a chance to respond before she leapt to a branch higher up and left them behind.

Tanjiro sighed and relaxed slightly. "Nice going. Now we'll never get any closer to her."

Renjiro turned and glared. "Our mission was to get on her team and assassinate her. Not be her friend."

"It's going to be hard if she doesn't trust us." Tanjiro retorted.

"Just shut up and follow me. We're going to trail her and kill her in her sleep." They faded into shadow and dissappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Azrix practically flew across the canopy, green eyes narrowed, teeth grinding. "Those insolent assholes. Think they have a choice in the matter. I'm becoming too lenient. I should have killed them when I had the chance. I'd have-" She stopped talking to herself to gaze down at a conversing trio.

One of them pulled out an earth scroll and waved it in front of their teammates face. "I told you I didn't lose it." He put the scroll back in his kunai pouch.

_They aren't very intelligent. Waving it around, practically begging to be attacked. Too bad I need a heaven scroll._ She thought as she smirked. _Too bad I'm in a crappy mood. For them at least._ She crouched low and crawled across the branch, keeping an eye on the team below. _May as well have some fun with them before I steal their scroll. _She focused her chakra and began going through the hand signs for a jutsu.

"Blinding Shadow Jutsu!" She yelled as she finished off the technique. The result was the three men below who stumbled over each other, blinded by Azrix's jutsu.

"I can't see? What happened?" The one with the scroll proclaimed.

Azrix scuttled down the tree as of she was a squirrel, a dark smirk crawling over her features.

"Quiet, you three. I'm willing to dispell the jutsu and maybe even spare your lives on one condition." Azrix straightened as she approached the group.

"Who are you?" One of them turned toward her voice, pulling out a kunai.

"That's not important. Now give me the Earth scroll and I'll dispell the jutsu that's blinding you." Azrix's eyes narrowed as she spoke.

The one with the scroll pulled it out and placed it on the ground, backing away slowly, bumping into his teammate. "Here. You can have it."

Azrix smirked. "Good. Binding Jutsu!" She did another hand sign and the three froze instantly. She grinned darkly and pulled out a kunai, approaching the still frozen team before her. She brought the kunai up to the one that had given up the scroll and grabbed his arm with her other hand before plunging the knife deep into his skin, between the two bones that made up the forearms, dragging the kunai through muscle and fat, blood pouring out of the gash. The ninja gasped and screamed, unable to stop Azrix from causing him pain.

"Pitiful. If you're that willing to give up your scroll you don't deserve to live." She abandoned the kunai in his arm and shoved her fingers into his gaping mouth, her other hand firmly grasping his forehead. Her fingers wrapped over his teeth and she forced his jaw to lock while her other hand began to slowly grope toward his eyes. Her middle and index fingers brushed against his eyes.

"I want you to see this part. I like it when my prey can see death coming." She released the blinding jutsu and the boy's eyes widened when he saw what she was doing. He tried to bite down on her fingers, but was stopped when her fingers that were over his eyes dug into his eyesockets, piercing the fragile eyeballs. His scream echoed as she pulled away with both hands, the sound of his jaw snapping and his scream of terror subsiding with his sudden absence of life.

She dropped his corpse to the ground and faced one of the other boys. He stared at his dead teammate as the blood pooled at his murderer's feet. Azrix brought one hand up, showing the blood that dripped from her fingers down to her elbow, soaking her long glove in the crimson liquid.

"Now it's time for your death." She grinned evilly again, this time her canine teeth were pointed, gleaming in the failing light of the falling sun. She looked to the sky, her eyes flashing golden as her pupils dilating, making her seem even more inhuman than before. "So symbolic. The sun is falling. Light is failing. And with the absence of light, darkness reigns." She turned her attention back to the two frozen boys before her. She slowly approached her target, her eyes swirling, glowing golden. She brought back her blood drenched hand and plunged straight through the boy's chest. She slid her hand back out, and brought with it his heart. She held it in her hand like a toy, holding it up in the dull orange glow of dusk as her victim fell to the ground in a heap, blood trailing from the corner of his lip and down his chin. Her fingernails now seemed pointed, adding to her inhuman appearence another menacing feature. Her fingers clenched, claws sinking into the soft muscle, and the heart collapsed in a bloody explosion.

"Two down. One to go." Azrix said in a cocky voice, turning to the last remaining of the three. Her fangs showed once again as she smirked.

"You freak! You're just another one of those demon carriers!" He yelled at her.

Azrix laughed, a booming echo that made the birds take off and flee for safer skies. "You are mistaken. I'm no container of a demon." She grasped both of his arms, her claws digging into his flesh, making the boy grimmace and gasp in pain. She twisted his wrist, pulling at the same time as tendon, bone, and muscle gave way as his arm was ripped from it's socket. She tossed the amputated limb asside, getting in his face as he screamed bloody murder. "I am the demon itself." In a split second, her hand darted to his throat, her claws digging into his neck, grasping his windpipe, she pulled. And his scream ceased as his life was ended, blood pulsing from the gushing gyser of crimson. She let his corpse fall, the twitching, bloody mass lying at her feet, mouth agape in a silent scream of pain.

She turned, walked to where the scroll had been placed, and she bent down to grab it. She hesitated as her bloodied hand hovered several inches from the rolled up paper.

_Did I really have to kill them all? Was it all neccesary? Should I have shown them mercy?_ She asked herself. Her golden, feline-like eyes lingered on her claws. Long, grasping, pointed. Like a monster's. Her memory flashed back to her childhood.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Azrix was walking down an abandoned street in Kurogakure. She looked to be no more than six years old, innocence still lingering in her personality. _

_She stumbled, bumping into a tall man. _

_"Hey. It's the freak! What are you doing here, you little monster?" He asked with a rough, insulting tone._

_Azrix looked at the ground, avoiding his eyes. "Nothing. I'm just passing through."_

_"Bullshit." He glared._

_"I'm sorry. I just want to get through." She walked around him, wrapping her coat closer around her. She felt so cold inside. Numb, as if she was made of ice._

_"Awww. Is the little beast cold?" The man called._

_Azrix paused, her eyes flicking from side to side, searching for an answer. "All the time." She responded and kept walking, ignoring the laughter from the man._

_**-End Flashback-**_

Azrix glared, golden eyes narrowing in hatred. "They deserved it. Mercy is for the weak. And weakness leads to death." She whispered, snatching the Earth scroll in her claws as she continued on her way, leaving the bloody bodies behind.


	5. Author's Note

**Author's note:** I'm going to be moving this weekend so I won't be able to update for a while. But as soon as I get the internet back I'll put up all of the new chapters. In case you _really_ need to know; it may be a few months. Blame my mom. -growls-

**Review responses:**

_Silver-Serval_:Thanks. :D I was hoping it was scary.

_Hitomi-Catheran_: Violence is always nice. And what do you mean 'too bad'? Do you want her teammates to assassinate her? -gasp-

_cassie291_: Not quite enough gore for me. -shakes head- I _wanted_ to rip off all the guys arms and leave him as a bloody torso, then rip off his eyelids, ears, and tongue, burn off his hair, and make him eat his own fingers but I thought it might have been too long and drawn out. -cough- Not to mention impossible -cough-

_Kira_: Yay! My writing makes people cringe! -does a jig- Thanks for the review!

_Mika_: Golden eyes own. -nods- Thankee for the review!

_shika's gurl_: Go. Away. Fat man. I SAID NO FLAMES! -cries- So. Many. Fucks. In-that-one-sentence. -dies-

_Hitomi-Catheran_ (Again): The shortness made my eyes bleed. -dies... again-

_Doll Face Sally_: -nods- Very much so. -randomly glomps-

_cassie291_ (Again): Yes it was. -jumps-

_Harakiri-Penguin_: Thanks:D

_NoCareChakara_: Thankees. -huggles-

_Acteon_: OMFG! You are so gonna own in my fic. :3 Much luffles. 3


End file.
